movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is a 2022 American computer-animated fantasy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions for Walt Disney Pictures. Based on the 2013 video game of the same name, the film was directed by Matt Drummond and stars John Goodman, Johnny Depp, Craig T. Nelson, and Clancy Brown. This was also the first Owen Laramore film to be based on a video game, and the third theatrical film produced by Owen Laramore Productions, after Disney In The House and The Jessie Movie. The film was announced in April 2020, alongside The Jessie Movie, The Jungle Book, and'' Disney Dimensions. Drummond, directed the film, making it Owen Laramore Productions' first film to have an outside director. Much like ''Disney In The House ''and ''The Jessie Movie, the established release date was not moved, the production cycle for it was compressed into nine months, as it began production on May 2021 at the time they finished work on The Jessie Movie. Owen Laramore Productions decided to hire Reel FX Creative Studios to do computer animation, particularly new visual aspects for designing Blizzard, and rendering realistic wind. David Newman, who previously composed the music for The Jessie Movie, returned to score Disney Infinity. Released theatrically in the United States on April 2, 2022, Disney Infinity became a critical and commercial success, earning $666 million on a $78 million budget, and received praise for its animation, visuals, and vocal performances (notably Goodman, Depp, and Nelson). It was the only Owen Laramore Productions film based on a video game until Wii Play Motion in 2031. Plot In the Toy Box in 2013, there are six Toy Box Worlds: Monsters University, Pirates Of The Caribbean, The Incredibles,'' The Lone Ranger'', Cars, and Toy Story. Blizzard (Clancy Brown) plots to destroy them. In the Monsters University Toy Box, the MU Octagon falls into the hands of Sulley (John Goodman). In the Pirates Of The Caribbean Toy Box, Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) spots the Pirates Octagon, and he and Sulley saves themselves from certain death. In the Incredibles realm, the Incredibles themselves fight an Omnidroid. To no avail, Sulley and Jack help fight. After the fight, Sulley, Mr. Incredible (Craig T. Nelson), and Jack unite their Octagons. After uniting the six Octagons and the heroes in each Toy Box, they build a defense arena. Hours later, Blizzard, alongside Randy (Drew Van Acker), Davy Jones (Rob Schneider), and Syndrome (Jason Lee) arrive and attacks the Toy Box. Each hero helps out with their combined efforts. With Blizzard occupied, Sulley, Mr. Incredible, and Jack power themselves to their crystal forms, and destroy Bilzzard, saving the Toy Boxes. After Blizzard's defeat, The Toy Boxes are united into the peaceful "Infinity Land". The film ends with the Toy Box narrator (Yuri Lowenthal) revealing that a Toy Box creation is up to you and your imagination, and with the Pitbull and Christina Aguilera song "Feel This Moment" playing. Cast John Goodman as Sulley Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible Clancy Brown as Blizzard Yuri Lowenthal as the Toy Box narrator Billy West as Mike Drew Van Acker as Randall Bruce Greenwood as Hector Barbossa Rob Schneider as Davy Jones Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible Steven Anthony Lawrence as Dash Sarah Vowell as Violet Jason Lee as Syndrome Chris Evans as Lone Ranger Joel Edgerton as Tonto Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen Larry The Cable Guy as Mater Carlos Alazraqui as Francesco Rose Byrne as Holley Shiftwell Jim Hanks as Woody Corey Burton as Buzz Lightyear Keri Russell as Jesse Box office The film grossed $246 million in the United States and Canada, and $420 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $666 million. Critical response Disney Infinity ''holds a 86% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "''Disney Infinity is another Owen Laramore Productions smash hit with eye-popping animation and visual aspects". Metacritic signed the film a score of 89 out of 100 based on 34 critics, indicating "universal acclaim".